Lenses are implemented in a variety of applications to focus light to a focal point at a given focal length from the lens. As an example, lenses can be used for imaging, reading and writing data, and for a variety of surgical applications. The size of the beam spot at the focal point of a lens can depend on a number of factors, but is typically limited by a diffraction limit of the optical signal that is focused by the lens. As such, an optical system that implements such lenses can experience limited resolution associated with images generated using the optical signal.